


Of monsters and nymphs

by Bill_Longbow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But not a kid fic, But these are limited to one chapter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, So you can skip if you want, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Things are a lot more interesting since Tony moved into town, Steve and Bucky agree. But with an ancient evil lurking they might get more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basicly a winteriron fic set in the witcher universe. You don't have to have any prior knowledge of the witcher to follow it. Though I would recommend anyone to read Andrzej Sapkowski's novels, they're wonderful!  
> For the people who do know the universe, the fic is set an undetermined time before the events in the first game, and have nothing to do with Geralt whatsoever. Though I fully admit I was heavily inspired by the games as well. 
> 
> I am my own beta, so I'm sure there are typos and what not left. Let me know if you see some glaring mistakes.  
> Comments are always welcome, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Steve_

The air was pleasant and warm around him. Steve was sitting in the dappled shade of the oak on the village green. This was his favourite place to sit, with his back against the giant trunk and his feet in the long grass. Whenever he found the time between his lessons and helping out his mum in doctor Yinsen's clinic he would come here. He had found a spot where he was nearly invisible so he could observe without being bothered.    
  
If he managed to squirrel away a piece of paper he would draw. He possessed endless scraps with scenes depicting the everyday life around him. Steve wasn't too big to admit that quite a few featured the daughter of the mayor. Often he lamented he could only use charcoal, because his fingers itched to capture the red of her lips, the deep browns of her eyes and hair, the creamy silkiness of her skin. But paper was expensive, and ink even more so.    
  
With a sigh he returned his attention to the scene before him. Recently there was another reason for him to enjoy his observation spot. He snickered when he saw his best friend stumble and nearly brain himself on the wall next to the smithy. Ever since the new blacksmith had moved to the town, Bucky had been reduced to a mumbling, stumbling, love sick idiot. Served him right for teasing Steve about Peggy.    
  
Steve watched as Bucky tried to salvage the situation by smoothing down his clothes and picking up the large bucket with wood scraps. He noticed the blacksmith nearly hit his hand instead of the sword he was fashioning because he was busy checking out Bucky's ass. Interesting. Steve crawled a bit forward to listen in.    
  
When Bucky turned around the smith was studiously hammering again. "Hi Tony, I got some wood!" Bucky told him. Steve snorted as Tony raised one eyebrow and smirked. "For your fire! Ehh, forge!" Bucky turned beet red as he mumbled on. "Wood, we had leftovers in the workshop, and you're a smith, and I thought, you know, you need wood". Steve's face ached with the effort of holding back his laughter.    
  
Luckily Tony took pity and thanked Bucky warmly. They stayed like that for a while. Bucky still blushing and rubbing his neck awkwardly. Tony wiping the sweat from his brow and, Steve squinted, also blushing?    
  
"So, nice weather for it", Tony started. Steve rolled his eyes.    
  
"Yeah it's nice, not too warm, because you're hot! I mean, get hot! From the forge. The forge makes you hot! Not that I don't think you're hot, because you are, with the…" At this Bucky made a gesture that encompassed the whole of Tony. "But I meant hot as in warm. From the forge. You can stop me at any moment now please." Bucky spoke from behind his hands.    
  
Steve gave up the pretence of hiding and rolled on his back, laughing loudly. He missed the vicious glare Bucky shot his way and the sweet grin Tony directed at Bucky.    
  
When he came to, Steve heard them exchange awkward goodbyes. Bucky walked straight past him, hissing under his breath. "Thanks for ruining this for me Stevie! You better hope I don't run into miss Carter this afternoon."   
  
Still chuckling, Steve wiped the tears from his face and stood to follow his friend. Maybe he could gift him a portrait of his beau to sooth his mood.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this wonderful art of MassiveSpaceWren:
> 
> http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/post/163650152908/this-was-supposed-to-be-a-quick-thing-but-now-it


	2. Chapter 2

_Bucky_

Bucky entered his master's workshop in the early morning. He usually was the first one in and the last to leave. He loved working this early, when he was the only one around.   
  
Not really paying attention where he left his cloak, he walked into the workshop proper and stood still. Someone had been there. As always he had double checked the locks when he closed the shop yesterday. He trusted their neighbours, but he liked to be careful, they used some expensive tools after all and money was tight.   
  
He looked around, but all he saw out of the ordinary was the small crate on one of the workbenches.   
He inched closer, not sure what to expect. When he came closer he sent a silent thank you to Steve's mother. Sarah Rogers knew her son had little chance in finding a job using physical strength, so she made sure to educate him, and Bucky had benefited.   
  
This meant he could read the note attached to the top of the crate, which simply said: "To Bucky, I hope you can use these. Regards, Tony".   
  
Bucky did not squeal and he certainly didn't trip over a stool while doing a happy dance. Regaining his balance he folded the note carefully away and turned to the crate. In it were five chisels, ranging from big to tiny. The craftsmanship took Bucky's breath away. He carefully picked up the largest and felt its perfect balance in his hand.   
  
Suddenly he was overcome. This was too much! There was no way he'd ever be able to return this gift in kind. Didn't Tony know they had to scrape by ever since his father died?  Ever since the accident? He probably didn't, he was new to the town after all, and still not used to all its ways.   
  
Bucky clutched the chisel to his chest. He really wanted to keep these, the quality was higher than any he'd ever seen and they were a gift from _Tony_ . He had to hide them so Rumlow wouldn't take them away. His master was a good woodworker but a cruel man and Bucky didn't doubt he would deem Bucky unworthy of such tools. He might even accuse him of stealing them.   
  
Bucky had just put the tools away in his cloak and was preparing his workstation when Peter bounced in. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!"   
  
"Woah there kid, catch your breath. What's got you so excited?"   
  
Peter steadied himself with one hand on Bucky's arm. "It's master Stark!" he wheezed.   
  
A surge of panic made that Bucky nearly didn't catch Peter's next words.   
  
"… even though I'm a bit scrawny he said I had real talent!"   
  
"Wait, what? Slow down Petey, you don't make any sense. Now, once more at an old people's pace please."   
  
Bucky was the eldest apprentice in the village by far, with his 20 years. A fact all the children never ceased to make fun of. Bucky was just really glad mrs Rogers had managed to convince master Rumlow to take him on after his father's death.   
  
If his father were still alive Bucky would have been a journeyman for years now and the Barnes family business would have been a real competitor to Rumlow's. Still, Bucky knew he shouldn't complain because he could provide for his mother and sisters this way. Just 8 more months and then his contract would be done.   
  
A huge grin split Peter's face in half. "Master Stark agreed to have me as an apprentice."   
  
Bucky laughed back at him, both in relief and pride. "Well done Peter! When do you start? Tell me all about it!" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Tony_

It was still dark when Tony woke from an incessant knocking. "Hnnggg, whazzit… J?"

A blue light flittered through the room. "It appears to be young master Parker, sir. His apprenticeship starts today. I think he is excited to start."

Tony snorted. Ever since the conversation between Tony and mrs Parker last week to hammer out the details of Peter's contract, Peter had been over the moon. The contract contained details concerning duties and responsibilities for Peter, May and him, confidentiality clauses and a rough outline of the skills and knowledge to be obtained.

They had agreed that Peter would live in the room next to the workshop for five days of the week. The other two he would stay with his aunt. Peter had been disappointed, arguing he could learn faster if he was there every day, but Tony refused to budge.

When Tony proposed to give Peter a fee May had looked at him strangely, but didn't refuse. Tony knew it wasn't necessary, the lodgings and transfer of knowledge were considered payment enough. But Tony had noticed the threadbare state of the Parker's residence and he thought May a little too skinny.

Tony was fairly sure the contract didn't include being woken up at the crack of dawn though. With an almost obscene moan he stretched his spine, he was getting old. "Jarvis, be a dear and inspect the emerald dust we acquired last night? See if it's pure enough to use for Honeybear's sword. I'll go see if I can entertain our new house guest. "

"As you say sir, shall I fetch you your lute?"

"Jarvis, remind me again, why do I put up with you?"

"I put out the fires from the explosion the last time you entertained guests, sir." The blue light blinked and flew under the door to the adjacent room.

Grinning Tony got out of bed, that had been a good fight. Sadly, it was also the reason why he had to move again. He hoped Pepper had gotten away alright. Maybe she would come to the midsummer feast, it was sure to attract all sorts of powerful beings this year.

At the bottom of the stairs he checked himself, he was presentable enough so he slid away the deadbolts and was nearly bowled over by Peter when the door opened. "Master Stark! Good morning! I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm excited! Can we get started? Aunt May says hi and she made cookies! Where shall I put my stuff? Look, aunt May got me sturdy boots!"

This last was directed at his feet where Peter attempted to wiggle his toes inside his new, too large boots. Tony grabbed his head dramatically. "Peter pumpkin, new rule, inside voice before breakfast please, you're killing me here. Love your boots! How are your fire making skills? Let's get one going okay?" He gently herded the boy to the workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bucky_

Bucky was endlessly fascinated by Tony. The man was stunning, of course. Large, brown eyes that shone with warmth and mirth, framed by long lashes. (Yes Steve, it's perfectly reasonable to be jealous of those lashes because they can touch Tony's face. If you compare Peggy's lips to some kind of blossom one more time I'm gonna puke.) Bucky thought Tony would fit nicely into his arms. He wasn't too large, but possessed well defined muscles, with all the hammering and the lifting and just, wow...    
  
It was more than just physical attraction though. He loved Tony's sense of humour, his mouth always in a smirk or a grin, usually talking a mile a minute. And he was so  _ knowledgeable _ , it seemed he had travelled the world. Bucky had never travelled outside of the village, it wasn't deemed save enough. (Yes, I know Peggy's father sometimes travels to the next villages, but he always tells the same jokes and smells faintly of cabbages. He does too, Stevie.)   
  
Bucky caressed the piece of wood he was working on. He was carving a scene from the old folk's tale, of the nymph in the well. He thought Tony would like it, with the nymph leaning on her lover's dead body, face wet with silent tears, eyes turned to the heavens. Since he arrived Tony showed a lot of interest in their local lore and Bucky wanted to give him a something made with these wonderful chisels.    
  
Bucky was a bit braver since Tony's gift, so he stopped by the smithy regularly. He loved seeing Tony work, he looked like he came straight from the legends. The alchemical fire throwing colours and shadows, steam hissing when blazing steel met water and Tony moulding the material to his will with powerful strokes of the hammer.    
  
Bucky sighed. No way Tony would ever be interested in him. He had managed to keep to his feet near Tony since the incident with the wood. (I tripped Stevie! You know there's a loose stone near the forge. Yes twice. No, that time was because you distracted me and you did it on purpose too.) He didn't seem to be able to talk to Tony without some kind of unintended innuendo. Tony took it all in stride, flirted back even, but Bucky knew it was in jest.    
  
He put the finishing touches on the nymph's face and started on the roots that would turn her dead lover into a tree. Bucky had noticed Tony became uncharacteristically quiet when Peter told him about their coming of age custom. On the eve of their tenth birthday every child would walk to the well in the woods and stay there until total dark. Then a procession of the town's eldest would come with torches to take them back home. By staying near the well the child would be blessed by the nymph and the next day they would start their apprenticeship.    
  
It was supposedly a benign custom and nothing ever happened that he heard of. He had asked the others how their evening had gone. Steve and Sam had claimed to be bored, with their birthday in summer they had had to wait a long time. He knew they told the truth, they looked so happy and excited when they were back on the town square. Peggy had admitted she had been scared and cold on her night, but nothing had happened, to her great relief.    
  
When his friends asked he claimed boredom as well. Truth was he had been frightened out of his mind when the well began to glow and he heard faint whisperings. He had hid in the hollow of a nearby tree until the elders came. Just before he saw the first torches come near he thought he could make out "this one will do".   
  
He never told anyone about his experience. When he was little he had seen and heard things others couldn't. Colours and images surrounding people and objects, whispering when no one was near. His mum had been adamant he couldn't talk about this, not ever. She had seemed scared of him, so he never breathed a word. After that night at the well these occurrences had faded away.   
  
He wondered what Tony would think, did he meet others like Bucky on his travels? Maybe he could tell him what had happened when he gave Tony the carving. Tony didn't seem as superstitious as the rest of the townsfolk. Bucky remembered how Tony was received with thinly veiled hostility when he first arrived. Beautiful black horse drawing a gaudy red and gold cart.    
  
On the town square, as a true showman, he had flirted and laughed and declared it such wonderful good fortune that he should arrive, just as the old blacksmith had vanished. He winked and bowed and gesticulated wildly as he spoke. The mayor didn't stand a chance in the onslaught of all this charm and offered Tony a job on the spot. He had seemed overjoyed and thanked the mayor profusely. Bucky had sensed something then, from Tony or the cart, he couldn't be sure. But Tony had winked at him when he drove by and Bucky was a goner.    
  
Yes, talking to Tony might be a good idea. Mind made up Bucky felt a lot better as he proceeded to work on his carving.    



	5. Chapter 5

_Tony_ __

Tony closed all the blinds after he waved Peter goodbye for the night and locked the door. "Jarvis, you can come out now! I think Peter might be nearly ready to meet the rest of our family, what do you think?"   
  
"He seems a remarkable, bright and loyal young man, sir, and he clearly adores you. He might make a good friend to Dum-E." The blue light flew down the stairs as it spoke.    
  
"Yes, I thought so too." Tony moved to the workshop and opened the hidden cupboard full of vials and bottles. "He is scared of something though, they all are. When I asked about the missing fingers he jumped two feet and nearly torched the place. Are we out of mandrake root?"   
  
"Behind the drowner tongues. Missing fingers, sir?"   
  
"Ah, there!" Tony picked up a few bottles and a tiny envelope and put them on a nearby table. "Hmm, yes, a lot of the townsfolk seem to be missing a pinky or more. I'm sure that fellow Rumlow is missing at least two of his fingers."    
  
"Ah, a less than agreeable person that, I wouldn't put it past him to make some questionable deals." Jarvis nestled on the table next to Tony.    
  
"Deals, yes… I thought punishment, but it could be an exchange. But an exchange of what? And who collects these fingers?" He drummed a rhythm against his chest, lost in thought. "This place is full of riddles, did you notice my medallion vibrates every time Bucky comes to visit us?"   
  
"Indeed sir, he does seem to project an aura of sorts, though I couldn't sense the origins, I'm afraid. It could be a curse?"   
  
"Yes, perhaps... Jarvis, could you snoop around a bit? Discreetly i might add."   
  
"I shall endeavour to follow your example, sir."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, there's a method to my madness you know, it's called hiding in plain sight. Contrary to popular believe I do know what I'm doing."   
  
"Hmm. All is not well in this town and it does seem to be centered around your Bucky." The blue light managed to sound smug.    
  
"My Bucky", Tony grumbled while he started to mix the ingredients, "I'll donate you to the nearest orphanage, see how you like that."   
  
"As you say sir. Before or after i've "snooped around?" Tony didn't know how Jarvis managed it but he could hear the indignant quotation marks.   
  
"Just go, shoo." Tony made a shooing gesture and Jarvis blinked twice before flying out through a crack in the blinds. "So hard to get good help these days. Dum-E! Where are you! You and me are going to mix some potions tonight. I'm afraid we're going to need them soon."


	6. Chapter 6

_Steve_

Steve had decided he didn't like this Tony fellow. Bucky's crush wasn't nearly as entertaining now as it was in the beginning. He barely even saw his best friend anymore. Sure, Bucky was kept busy by master Rumlow these last months of his contract, and they had always helped out on the farms on the edge of town. But they used to get together on the village green or go fishing or something when they had some spare time. Now though, Bucky was busy in his room with that stupid carving or hanging around the smithy.    
  
Steve thought there was something fishy going on with the blacksmith. Why would he send Peter away for two days a week? The other day he swore he heard different voices talking, when he came home late from the clinic. Someone with such a beard just couldn't be trustworthy.    
  
He was on his way to Bucky now. Maybe he could convince his friend to at least be careful. He loved Bucky like his brother and he wasn't going to let some glib stranger hurt him.    
  
Steve nearly fell when he bumped his head on the turn in the stairs. He had grown an alarming five inches in the last months and he still was getting used to the new dimensions of his body.    
  
"You're not drunk are you, Stevie?" Bucky hollered from upstairs.    
  
"Stupid jerk", muttered Steve under his breath. When he came to the top Bucky opened the door with a flourish and an excited grin. "You're right on time!" He pulled Steve inside.    
  
Steve's breath caught, the wood panel was finished. "Oh Bucky, it's gorgeous!", Steve exclaimed. He touched the wood gently. "It could be your masterwork, I'm sure if you showed this they would let you skip being a journeyman."    
  
Bucky beamed, but turned sober at Steve's words. "And where would I get the money to pay the entry fee? No, it will be a long while yet before I'll become a master carpenter. Besides, I would have to turn this thing into a cabinet or room divider or some such. You like it?"   
  
"Like it? I love it! Look at all the details... She looks alive, Bucky", Steve told him reverently.    
  
"Thanks Stevie, that means a lot." He clapped Steve on his back. "So, what brought you to my humble abode? Do you want a beer? I've got some kaedwenian stout left."   
  
"No thank you, tonight's the big night!" Steve shuddered in anticipation, he was not nervous, no sir, just excited.    
  
Bucky's eyes widened. "It's your date with Peggy! How could I forget! What've you got planned? Come on, sit on the bed you large lug."   
  
Steve rolled his eyes but sat down. "Well, I thought we could have a picnic on that field near the Barton farm. It'll be a nice night for a stroll." He thought dreamily about how he would hold Peggy's hand.    
  
"And it's secluded enough for a nice smooch!" Bucky waggled his eyebrows.    
  
"Bucky! Peggy is a lady and I will not have you besmirch her name with your lewd thoughts. Go use your dirty mind on  _ Tony _ . Or better yet, tell me what's up with you two, you're getting real friendly recently."   
  
Steve had known Bucky all his life, but he had never seen him blush so much as since Tony arrived. "Nothing's up, Stevie. We're just friends."   
  
"Friends do not check out each other's asses, Buck. I would know, I have no interest whatsoever in your pasty behind."    
  
"Well, you're missing out buddy!" Bucky threw himself at Steve, wrestling him to the ground and sat on him. "See if you can dislodge my behind, punk."   
  
He tried to get a grip, but Bucky was still heavier and stronger than him. Copying storage records and writing letters didn't actually grow muscle, whereas lugging wood around did. "Okay, I yield! Get of me!"   
  
When they sat next to each other again Steve turned serious. "Promise me you'll be careful, Buck, I've got a bad feeling about Tony. Something just doesn't add up."   
  
They bumped shoulders. "I will Stevie, nothing's going on between us. Now, tell me all about your date plans, what are you bringing?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Bucky_

Tonight was the best night to bring Tony his gift. Steve was out smooching (he didn't buy the good boy act for a minute) and Peter should be with his aunt. Bucky carefully wrapped up the carving and set out.  
  
He felt as nervous as the first time he met Tony. He had tripped while walking by the forge (because of the loose stone Steve, not because I was staring, shut up) and fell face down. Tony had been so worried and nice. All Bucky could do was nod and stare, he must have made a great first impression.  
  
He squared his shoulders when the forge came in sight and knocked purposefully on the door.  
  
"Peter! Did you forget something? I'll be right with you, just a sec."  
  
"It's Bucky" he squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again in a normal tone, "It's Bucky, not Peter."  
  
Tony opened the door with a wide, surprised grin, but kept the door ajar. "Buckaroo! What a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?"  
  
Bucky just stared, he hadn't imagined doing this on the doorstep. "I, ehh… Well, I…"  
  
Soft stumbling could be heard and Tony shot an annoyed look over his shoulder. He then opened the door for Bucky with a bow. "Don't just stand there Buckaboo, come in! Don't mind the noises, I've got a rat infestation. It's horrible, they're horrible, nosy little buggers. But usually they _stay out of sight!_ " This last was said with more force.  
  
Bucky followed Tony upstairs where Tony was waiting for him expectantly. "I… ehh... Here!" He practically threw the package at Tony who caught it with ease.  
  
"Ohhh, a gift, I adore gifts!" He carefully unwrapped the panel and froze, one hand on his mouth. "Bucky! This is just, this is beautiful! Did you make this? It's, wow, look at the level of detail. I knew the chisels were a good gift, I just knew it. Look at her sad little face, it's your nymph from the stories right? Just look at it! Where shall I put it? Where, where, where..."  
  
He leaned the carving against the wall on his table, pulled out a necklace and put it on the table too. He then hurried over to Bucky, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.  
  
Bucky's brain short circuited, Tony was _kissing_ him! It was all he could do not to swoon. When Tony pulled back, eyes hooded and mouth slipping into his showman smirk, Bucky's body got into action. He wrapped his arms around Tony (who indeed fit perfectly) and softly brought their mouths together, watching him shyly.    
  
At first it was a just soft brush of lips against lips, breathing each other in. Bucky touched Tony's face reverently. His skin and hair were much softer than they looked and this close he smelled faintly of soap and soot.  
  
When he felt Tony lick at the seam of his lips, he closed his eyes and opened up, allowing Tony entry without hesitation. He had dreamed about this, but reality was so much better.  
  
Tony kissed him carefully, softly. A languid slide of tongue against tongue, exploring his mouth like he had all the time in the world, holding him close by the nape of his neck.  
  
Bucky's hands roamed over Tony's body, touching his neck, his shoulders, his arms.  Up again and sliding lower, over his back, his sides. When he cupped his ass in a fit of extreme bravery, he felt Tony smile against his mouth and deepen the kiss.  
  
He pushed himself closer to Bucky and rubbed his already half hard cock against Bucky's. Bucky moaned when Tony bit his lower lip and nipped his way along his jaw. He tried to pull Tony even closer, earning him a chuckle and a bite on his shoulder.  
  
Bucky leaned his head to the side to give Tony better access when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Tony sighed, and looked up at him apologetically. "Do you mind if I answer the door? It's kinda rare for people to come by at night and I think I know who this is."  
  
Bucky shrugged. "Sure, it's your home Tony. Maybe, maybe it's better if I leave anyway."  
  
"Nooo Buckybabe! Don't be like that! I'll see who it is and send them on their way. Then we can go back to this." He waved his hand between them. "Unless you don't want to? Because that's fine, that's great, that's totally..."  
  
Bucky's heart warmed at the flash of insecurity he saw in Tony's face. "Go. Open the door, I'll wait."  
  
Tony shot him a grateful look and left to go downstairs. Bucky heard him open the door and exclaim "Rhodey!!", then murmur softly with another male voice. He looked around, he hadn't really had the time to take in Tony's lodgings. The furniture was simple but comfortable, the walls bare except for Bucky's carving. It looked pretty above the table Bucky noticed pleased.  
  
Suddenly he felt something behind him and he turned around with a start. Nothing. He felt it move to the left of him and he very slowly turned that way. Still nothing. "Okay, I know you're here, you can come out now."  
  
He heard some shuffling behind him and when he turned that way he saw a tiny man with huge yellow eyes. Bucky startled a little but recovered quickly. Rats indeed. "Hey there little buddy, who are you?"  
  
At that moment Tony came back upstairs with an imposing, dark skinned man in tow. "Dum-E! What did we agree about showing ourselves to strangers?"  
  
"Still on his case, Tones? Come here bud, give your uncle some love." The tiny man (Dummy?) jumped into the dark man's arms. Bucky felt his eyebrows rise, things were weirder than even Steve could suspect. When the man put Dummy down Bucky saw he wore two swords on his back. Was that, was that a silver one? He had heard stories, but he didn't put much stock in them...  
  
The dark man turned his attention to him. "You must be Barnes?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Platypus, play nice, I like this one. J, you might as well come out now too."  
  
Bucky nearly fell while he backed up when a blue light came hovering in from under the bedroom door. "Nice to make your acquaintance master Barnes, I'm Jarvis."  
  
Bucky only stopped gaping when the dark man clapped his shoulder. "You'd better sit down Barnes, because this will take a while." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Araydre made a stunning witcher Rhodey art!!
> 
> http://araydre.tumblr.com/post/165046952351/rhodey-as-a-witcher


	8. Chapter 8

_Tony_

He left the explanation of their history to Rhodey. He himself was much too prone to embellishments and Bucky deserved the straight version. He watched Bucky's face anxiously while he listened to the story unfold.  
  
It really was a lot to take in. It started with the friendship between a young witcher and a young blacksmith, who decided to travel together. The blacksmith could hold his own in a sword fight and reasoned he could make more money if he went where the demand was. The witcher loved the company and was in awe of the blacksmith's skills.  
  
Rhodey left out how they managed to acquire their weird little family, picking up the story when they met an evil djinn named Obadiah. The djinn managed to possess Rhodey's metal sword and struck Tony through the chest. Luckily they were travelling with their close friend and sorceress Pepper and she managed to transfer the djinn to a safer vessel, where he's still trapped to this day.  
  
Pepper's proficiency weren't the healing arts however, and while she could put Tony in stasis she couldn't heal him. They travelled back to Rhodey's witcher's stronghold. There they operated on him and performed the trial of the grasses, the process through which the witchers gained their extraordinary reflexes and healing powers. The chances that Tony would survive the trial were slim to none, but if they didn't do it he surely would have died. It took five days, filled with fevered delirious screams and seizures, for Tony to wake up.  
  
Bucky had listened with rapt attention. When Rhodey mentioned the ritual took place nearly 70 years ago, making Tony a centenarian instead of the 25 years he looked, Bucky had turned a calculating gaze at him. Tony shrugged and smiled self depreciating. He knew Bucky wasn't for him. It was a long shot to begin with. Now that Bucky knew what a filthy mutant Tony was, he was sure to turn his back on him.  
  
But wonder of all wonders Bucky returned his smile! He even shuffled closer on his chair and took hold of Tony's hand. "Quite the life you've lived there gramps." Tony grinned, "and Rhodey left out all the good parts too." Still a bit unsure he looked at Bucky askance, but he saw nothing but warmth and curiosity, not a hint of fear or disgust.  
  
Bucky squeezed his hand. "What about your eyes? I've heard stories, but yours seem normal."  
  
"Contact lenses", Rhodey explained. "You don't want to know how people treat you if you have slitted pupils. A good friend of ours is a doctor, he fashioned these. Makes a world of difference when you ride into a town."  
  
"And what are you doing in our neck of the woods? Not much monster slaying here I think? Not that I'm complaining." This last directed at Tony with a smile.  
  
He smiled back at Bucky and tapped a nervous rhythm on his chest. "I don't want to scare you, Buckaroo, but something here's afoot. We just haven't figured out what, yet."  
  
"Sirs, if I may." Jarvis interjected. "Master Barnes might be able to shed some light on the mysteries we are faced with."  
  
With a nod, Tony went to the table and brought back his amulet. Its vibrations getting increasingly stronger, the closer to Bucky he came. "This is a witcher's amulet, it senses active magic and magic beings."  
  
He held it near Bucky and the amulet nearly bounced of its chain. "Either you're a magical creature, which is highly unlikely, or you're under a spell."  
  
Bucky seemed a lot older all of a sudden. He rubbed his face and gave Tony a watery smile. He started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Araydre has treated us to a gorgeous witcher Tony art as well, check out her tumblr!
> 
> http://araydre.tumblr.com/post/165303074032/witcher-tony


	9. Chapter 9

_Steve_

The date with Peggy had been even better than he had dared to imagine. Steve laid on his bed and he felt giddy with happiness. They had held hands on their walk to the field and Peggy had been well surprised by the picnic he'd left there. They had talked for hours and finally Peggy had kissed him (ladies do  _ not _ smooch, Bucky). It had been glorious.    
  
He woke with a start from a noise. Tick! Groaning, he threw his arms over his head. Tick! Someone threw another rock at his window.    
  
He sat up to open the window and rolled to the side. A moment later Bucky crawled in.    
  
"Whahhmmmh?" He tried to clear the sleep from his head, with limited success.    
  
"Sorry Stevie, but I just don't know what to do." Bucky sat with his head in his hands on the bed.     
  
Steve reached out to pull Bucky down, and arranged him so he could spoon him. "Tell me."   
  
Steve felt angry while he listened to Bucky. He had known that Tony was no good, but throwing himself at Bucky like that, was just unbelievable.    
  
His blood reached boiling point when Bucky spoke about the tiny man and a floating light. Clearly they put a spell on him or something, Steve pondered what he could do to help.    
  
Bucky wasn't done yet, because apparently Tony and this friend of his were witchers. Steve scoffed inwardly, this was so unlikely it was almost funny. He would wait until Bucky was asleep to sneak over and see what he could find out. He should tell master Carter as well, Tony was clearly a sick individual, spinning tales like this.    
  
Reading his mind Bucky half turned around and pleaded. "I know it's a lot to take in Stevie, but you gotta believe me! It gets even worse..."   
  
Tony seemed to think that there lived a creature in the woods, a being of great power. A relict, feeding on their fear and misery by creating discord. Steve couldn't deny there was some truth in this, the town had never truly felt safe. There always was some lurking sense of danger, even as they should be under the protection of  _ Her _ .   
  
People who ventured into the woods alone would disappear, and he had no way to know for sure, but he thought there were more than an average number of 'accidents'. Take the one that killed Bucky's dad. From out of nowhere a bear had run out of the woods and collided full speed with the scaffolding master Barnes had been working on.   
  
Directing his attention back, he felt himself grow cold as Bucky recounted his night at the well. He should admit to him that he'd been afraid as well, and Steve hadn't even seen or heard anything. Could it be really true She put a spell on his best friend, as Tony seemed to think?   
  
"But why you though?"   
  
He felt Bucky freeze and knew he was chewing on his lip, a bad habit Steve thought he'd overcome. "Promise me you won't judge?" Steve held Bucky closer by way of answering.    
  
"When I was little I could sense things others couldn't. Sometimes I saw colours, sometimes images, usually surrounding a person. I don't know how it worked though, the images often didn't make any sense. Jarvis calls me a source, says I'm  extremely lucky I haven't turned into a mindless creature yet, without the proper training. Ironically, it's probably the spell that protects me. Very comforting that."   
  
He was silent for a bit, and Steve waited him out.  "Ma forbid me to ever speak of it, so..." A shrug.    
  
"Oh Buck… You must have felt so lonely!"   
  
"Nah, it was alright, I got you right?" Bucky gave his arm a squeeze. "But now I'm terrified, why would She do this to me? What's going to happen?"   
  
"We'll figure something out." He hugged Bucky closer.   
  
They stayed silent and awake a long time after that.    



	10. Chapter 10

_Bucky_

The weeks after these big revelations the tension in the town grew. They had agreed to keep to their normal routines, so as not to raise suspicion. Since Bucky spent all of his free time at Tony's, Steve had decided he would hang out there as well from time to time. Steve had grudgingly admitted that Tony and him might be good together. Bucky worried though, soon after that night tongues began wagging and hateful glances were thrown their way. Tony was always the one to deflect, keeping Bucky out of harm's way.    
  
One evening, when Peter was asleep downstairs, Steve was drawing the domestic scene of Bucky reading with Jarvis, as the witchers were sharpening their throwing knives. Bemused, he shook his head, when had this become  _ domestic _ to him?    
  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by a ticking sound from one of the blinds.    
  
"We're expecting someone, J?" Tony got up to open the window.    
  
Jarvis pulsed a bit before answering. "Not that I'm aware of, sir."   
  
A black raven hopped inside and Tony smiled wide. "Well, I'll be, miss Romanova! This is a pleasant surprise!”   
  
Bucky rubbed his eyes, the transformation from bird to human form was really disturbing to watch.    
  
Miss Romanova allowed Tony to kiss her in the vicinity of her hair and he twirled her around with one hand. "I swear you grow more beautiful with each passing decade."   
  
She didn't answer but was obviously pleased. She held out her hand to Rhodey, who kissed it with a warm "good to see you, Nat". Jarvis flittered over and settled on her shoulder, speaking to her in a foreign language, making her smile.    
  
As she turned, Bucky saw she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The effect on Steve was comical, who stood gaping like a fish on dry land. Bucky nudged him and helpfully added, "you should close your mouth, Stevie." but Steve didn't even acknowledge him. Bucky didn't blame him: a petite figure, hugged closely by a black leather suit, fiery red hair which hung in loose curls around her head, deep green eyes which observed them with bemusement.    
  
The sorceress stalked over to where he and Steve were sitting on the couch. "Are you going to introduce me to your young friends, Anthony?"   
  
Before she reached them however, Tony jumped between them, "both Steve and James are spoken for, miss maneater." He guided her to his armchair near the fireplace. "As delighted as I am to have you as a guest, you're not here on a social call I'm guessing."   
  
Daintily she sat down, "alas, I am not. As you well know something is stirring here, and with the lunar eclipse coinciding with the summer solstice the council is concerned. Virginia guessed you would be drawn here and after that it was easy to find you."    
  
Tony perked up, "how's miss Potts? Not mad at me anymore I hope?"   
  
"I feel the term eternally exasperated would be fitting, sir", Jarvis piped up. Miss Romanova looked smug and Rhodey added, "aren't we all in your presence?"   
  
Clutching his hands to his chest Tony dropped himself in Bucky's lap. "They are mean to me, Buckybear, defend me." He knew Steve would make fun of him, but Bucky wasn't immune to the big puppy eyes directed at him, so he snuggled Tony close, "I've got you, gramps."    
  
"I assume you've noticed your 'buckybear' has a lot of  _ potential _ ?" Miss Romanova raised one eyebrow in question. "But I sense a blockade."   
  
Tony shot a concerned glance at Bucky, "we've noticed." After a beat he assured him, "We can trust her. I don't think we can afford not to." Bucky hid his face in Tony's shoulder, but gave a nod of consent.    
  
He stayed like that while Tony told miss Romanova about the supposed relict and the spell it had probably cast on him. Speaking about it himself still unnerved him.   
  
Miss Romanova stayed silent for a long time. When he looked up he saw her staring at him over her steepled fingers. He wished he could just pretend nothing was wrong, but it all seemed to revolve around him. Drawing strength from Tony's fingers stroking his back, he stated, "We need to force Her hand".   
  
Miss Romanova looked at him approvingly, but Steve was having none of it. "You mean to sacrifice yourself, don't you? Well, if you think I'll let you, you really don't know me, you jerk!" He nearly shouted the last part.    
  
"Steve! Stevie, Steviekins, let's not wake our neighbours and the tiny apprentice alright? First we're going to hear Bucky out and then we'll make plans. I make excellent plans, don't I, Platypus?" A non committal grunt from Rhodey. "See! Excellent plans. Okay, the floor is yours." A soft smile directed at Bucky.    
  
"Well, I guess if we wait 'till the solstice She might be too powerful to beat? Plus everyone's going to be there, so lots of potential casualties. We need to get to Her as soon as possible, is what I think." Tony beamed at him.    
  
"The problem, miss Natalia, is that we don't know where the relict is holed up. The cavern system is quite extensive and proved impervious to my scanning." Jarvis sounded annoyed.    
  
Thus, we need bait. I volunteer!" Tony rubbed his hands like he couldn't wait. Now it was Bucky's turn to state an indignant, "you will do no such thing."   
  
"Relax Buckaroo! Being taken is a thing I do, don't I Rhodey?"   
  
"Stop dragging me into your discussions, I'm here to slay this relict, not play at being your sidekick."   
  
At that Tony pouted but Bucky wouldn't let himself be distracted (he would bite that pout later, see if he didn't). "Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you're a professional kidnappee?"   
  
Tony gently took Bucky's face in his hands. "Sweetheart, it's either you or me, and you're wonderful, strong and brave, but even if you had access to your power, you have no idea how to use it yet. Whereas I do this thing for a living, so please let me protect you?", he pleaded.   
  
There was nothing Bucky could say to that, he just hugged Tony close and prayed to whatever deity would listen to keep his lover safe. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Steve_

"That was the last letter for now." Steve rolled his shoulders, he had sat hunched over all morning, writing what mayor Carter dictated. While he was putting away his pen and ink, he heard master Carter loiter behind him. Finally he cleared his throat. "Ehm Steven, I, ehh." When Steve turned around, he saw master Carter fidget, which would have been the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, if not for all the weirdness the last weeks had brought.   
  
It was a few days after miss Romanova had officially entered the town. She had taken up rooms at the tavern and regularly paid the blacksmith a visit. Though she hadn't introduced herself as such, it was clear to the townsfolk she was a sorceress, with her ageless beauty and the way there was no mistaking one would do as she bid.    
  
Where spring usually was a happy time, this year the atmosphere in town grew more grim each day the solstice came closer. No more small talk in the market square, children staying at home instead of playing outside, people only ventured out in twos or threes, and a lot of drunken fistfights at the tavern occurred. The smithy was worst off, one night someone had painted hateful symbols on it, proclaiming the owner a worshipper of evil. Tony took it all with good humour, even though it meant he and Bucky could only see each other in secret, sneaking about.    
  
"Steven, governor Pierce has given me the order to arrest master Stark. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't be deterred. He claims to have evidence that Stark abducted master Brown, prior to his arrival in our town." A pause. "I wanted you to hear this from me, I am given to understand you and James have grown quite fond of the man."   
  
Mayor Carter looked old and tired. Steve regretted he couldn't console him and tell him this was part of their plan. He stepped forward and grabbed mayor Carter's hand, "thank you, sir, I know you have tried your best." Inwardly he added thank you for making this town somewhat habitable. Without the mayor, Pierce would have had free reign, Steve shuddered at the thought. "Is it okay if I go visit Bucky? I think he could use a friend." The mayor patted his shoulder absentmindedly, "of course Steven, I don't have anything for you here this afternoon."    
  
Steve hurried over to the woodworker, but Bucky wasn't there. He asked around, none of the apprentices had seen him or Rumlow this morning. Fear giving him extra speed, Steve ran as fast he could to the smithy. The streets were eerily quiet, but Steve didn't care if someone saw him going to Tony's now. He skidded to a halt and banged on the door. He nearly fell inside when it opened. He wheezed, "they've got him Tony, they've got Bucky..."   
  
Tony uttered some colourful curses Steve had never heard of, while pulling him inside. Gone was the chatty blacksmith with the quirky habits and warm demeanour. In his stead Steve saw the killer that he was, cold and calculating, shouting orders and moving with military precision.     
  
"You got your part?", he asked. Steve nodded. He was to go to his mum and Bucky's family and bring them back so Natalia could transport them somewhere safe. Peter and his aunt were already spirited away. "Good man, off you go then." A clap on his back and he was sent on his way again. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Bucky_

When he came to he found himself in the dark, a burlap sack over his head. He vaguely remembered being ambushed, losing consciousness when someone held a vile cloth against his face.    
  
He tried to move his arms, but they were chained above his head, with little give. His legs, too, were bound, leaving him spreadeagled and vulnerable. His head hurt like hell and he got goosebumps from the chill air.    
  
Suddenly the hood was removed and he hissed against the sharp pain lancing through his head. He blinked at the sudden light. As his eyes grew accustomed he noticed he was in a huge cave, lit by luminous crystals. Lush green and weird looking plants covered the walls and trailed above his head.    
  
Bile rose at the back of his throat when his eye caught the sick attempt at a festive garland. Above him hung hundreds upon hundreds of fingers.     
  
"Well hello there, sleeping prince. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up in time for the ball", came from behind him.    
  
Bucky tried to break free but the metal only cut into his wrists. " Rumlow? What did you do? Where am I?"   
  
Rumlow slowly walked into view. "You thought I would give up a finger just so you could take over your father's business a few years later?" Rumlow demanded. "Good riddance to you." He chuckled darkly. "Though I couldn't imagine you would leave us in such a  _ dramatic _ fashion.    
  
He checked if all the chains were secure and patted Bucky on the cheek. "Don't you worry about your mother and sisters, I'm sure to take excellent care of them."    
  
At their mention Bucky renewed his struggles. "You stay away from them you hear! You sick bastard. Just wait 'till Steve or Tony find me, I will crack open your skull with your own tools!"   
  
"Tut tut tut, such a temper, you'd better save some energy for your Lady hostess." He turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Your boyfriend and the beanpole will never find you, I've made sure of that."   
  
And with that he was gone from sight. Bucky bit his tongue not to yell after him how much Rumlow underestimated Tony. He sagged in defeat, he couldn't do anything here but wait. He fervently hoped they would find him before the Lady did. And had Rumlow just hinted at his father's death? Jarvis had spoken about an exchange... He felt sick thinking about the implications. He tried the chains again but it was no use, he was stuck down here. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Tony_

He watched the crowd come closer and rolled his eyes. Honestly, these country folk. "Rhodey, they're carrying pitchforks, can you believe that? Pitchforks! At an arrest! What the hell do they think I'll do?"  
  
It was a relief to see all the young ones missing at least. He clapped his hands. "Okay people, showtime, through the portal with you, chop chop, Natalia's waiting."   
  
Steve squeezed Tony's shoulder and stepped through.   
  
Rhodey came next. "It's a huge risk, Tones, you don't know what you're walking into..."  
  
"It wouldn't be an _adventure_ if we knew how it went, right? I'll be fine honeybear, Nat can open a portal at any time so you can swoop in to rescue me. Go on, go." With that he gave Rhodey his biggest shit eating grin.   
  
Rhodey huffed and gave him a bear hug. "Prepare to be swooped, Tiny. And try not to piss off your captors too much will you?"  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. "One can always hope for a miracle. Now go, the peasants are here."  
  
Rhodey took Dum-E by the hand and they walked into the pulsing blue light. As soon as they were through, the portal vanished.   
  
"You're ready baby J?"  
  
"Quite ready sir, being stuck here in a metal cage embedded in your breastbone will never get more comfortable." Jarvis sounded a bit muffled.  
  
Tony remembered that wonderful, stoic Bucky had went a bit white when Rhodey had revealed that part of Tony's recovery and transformation. Thinking about Bucky hurt too much. He shook his head and patted his breast affectionately. Beneath his thick clothing the blue light wasn't visible.   
  
A loud knocking came from downstairs. "I'm coming! Just putting on the last finishing touches on my make-up" he yelled.  
  
"Let's go save Buckaroo shall we J?" He headed downstairs and opened the door.  
  
At the head of the procession stood Sheriff Rollins. He loudly proclaimed: "Anthony Stark, I hereby arrest you for the kidnapping and murder of Jonathan Brown, blacksmith."   
  
Tony held his hands in front of him. "I will come peacefully", he declared, just as loud.   
  
Rollins put the handcuffs around Tony's wrists with a nasty grin. "Try to sweet talk your way out of this one, asshole," he told him softly.   
  
Tony didn't respond but elected to look the others around him in the eye. A lot didn't return his gaze, shuffling around nervously, looking anywhere but at him. He didn't envy these folk, stuck as they were under the rule of an ancient evil. But there always was a choice to do good, to be better, and these people had accepted their fate all too easily. Some even benefiting, he saw quite a few pinkies missing.   
  
Tony cringed at a loud crash. Rollins' cronies were methodically thrashing his place. They wouldn't find anything of course, Tony had sent everything of value through the portal. Still, he had had to leave some personal belongings to make it look real.   
  
Tony really wasn't good at waiting, so he accosted the villagers around him. "Hey there Jim, fancy meeting you here! Betty, how are you doing? Rats stopped bothering you since I installed that door in your cellar? Jasper! Hope the cart's holding up well?"   
  
He doubled over when Rollins punched him in the stomach. "Shut it Stark, this ain't a social gathering."  
  
"But Jack! All my best friends are here! And a lovely day it is too!"   
  
He felt Jarvis' concern when Rollins hit him hard enough on the jaw to knock him down.  
  
"I'm warning you Stark, you'd better tone it down. Governor Pierce will not be as easy going as me."  
  
Tony stood up and wiped the blood from his face with a grin. He then mimed locking his mouth with a key.   
  
He saw Rollins consider hitting him again, but instead spat at his feet. "Filthy magic loving scum."   
  
Rollins came close enough for him to whisper "I hope you'll live long enough to see what we did to your boyfriend."  
  
Tony knew it was a mistake when he did it, but he really couldn't help himself when he headbutted Rollins hard enough to break his nose.   
  
Last thing he knew was an enormous pain in his head before he blacked out. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Steve_

He stepped through the portal into a different world entirely. They were in some sort of castle, he thought, but instead of bare floors and walls every inch was covered with colourful tapestries.    
  
As he stepped closer to inspect one, he heard Rhodey come through behind him and the portal closed with a whoosh.    
  
"Welcome to my home" Natalia announced. "You like it?" She came walking through a doorway Steve hadn't noticed.    
  
"Nat, please tell me you've got some way to communicate with Tony? That idiot never could keep himself out of trouble." Rhodey jumped straight to business.   
  
"Of course James, follow me to my chambers, we can listen in. I have a direct connection to Jarvis." With that Natalia stalked through the hallway and up a huge flight of stairs. Steve tried to spy out of the windows, but all he saw was snow, and he didn't want to be left behind.    
  
After the opulence of the hall they entered in, Natalia's rooms were almost disappointing. Just a few pictures on the walls and a lush red carpet on the floor. In the hearth a magical fire was crackling and through it Steve could make out voices.    
  
Rhodey was already crouched near the fire, listening intently. Steve couldn't make out the words but he saw Rhodey roll his eyes, usually a good sign around Tony.    
  
He hovered in the doorway, not sure of his role here. "Come here Steven, I need your help to hold this". Natalia was busy with a complicated structure, bigger than herself. He hurried over to hold it for her.    
  
He grunted under the weight of it. "What's this for?"    
  
"I need a way to fortify my connection to Jarvis, so I can open a portal, should the need arise, which it will. If Jarvis is correct I'll be rebuffed by some kind of spell. It will take some time to work so my hope is that Anthony will antagonize his captors enough for them to take him directly to James."   
  
She winked at him. Steve didn't think Tony knew this was part of the plan, or maybe he did, because next thing he heard was Rhodey jump up and mutter "you moron".   
  
Natalia secured the contraption to the wall. "There, this should do. No need to whisper James, the audio feedback is one way. I take it Anthony's arrest didn't go well?"   
  
"You know it didn't woman!"   
  
Nat raised one eyebrow and Steve backed away a little, just to be sure. Rhodey palmed his face. "I'm sorry Nat, you know how much I'm attached to the fool."   
  
Natalia patted his arm. "I know you are James, we're going to get him back." A look a Steve. "Both of them". 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter contains torture and elements of non - con, so if that triggers you, you can skip, without losing the plot.

_Bucky_

Bucky had no means to tell how much time had passed. He had long since lost the feeling in his arms and hands and he might have drifted off a bit, when he heard slithering behind him.   
  
A woman's voice sighed. "Such a lovely one you grew into."   
  
Bucky craned his neck. "Ah ah ah, all in due time my lovely." The woman told him.   
  
Bucky tried to seem unbothered, but his heart was hammering nearly out of his chest. Was this the Lady? No one met the Lady and survived to tell the tale... The slithering sounded closer.   
  
Bucky yelled when he suddenly felt a kiss on the back of his neck as she put a blindfold on him.   
  
"Calm now my lovely, no need to be afraid, it's just me..." She paused. "No need for these clothes either…"   
  
Bucky closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek as someone, this Lady, slowly cut strips in his tunic, two from his shoulders to the middle and one straight down, making it fall off in front of him.   
  
Another sigh. "Lovely indeed, we will have such a good time together, such a good time."   
  
The lady trailed a cold hand down Bucky's back, to the hem of his breeches, and back up again, caressing his shoulders, his arms.   
  
He felt tears leave the corners of his eyes, wetting the cloth, as the Lady came closer still and her breath touched his shoulder. She licked a stripe there as her hands came around and pinched his nipples.   
  
She withdrew as a sob escaped Bucky. "Now dear, what's the matter? Can't stand the anticipation can you?" She chuckled. "Such a good boy. So much delicious power… I've been thinking about you, you know. Been thinking about all the fun we'll have."   
  
The voice came closer again. "Been thinking about all that lovely power you'll gift me…" Bucky cried out when the Lady cut a line on his lower back with something sharp and lapped at the blood.   
  
"Mmmmm, delicious... Don't worry my lovely, I won't hurt you much. It’s not time yet..." Another lick. "First we're going to play..." Lick. "First you're going to _pleasure_ me..." Lick.   
  
He heard her move away. Bucky had never been more afraid in his life. He thought he might vomit if the Lady touched him again. To ground himself he kept up a steady mantra in his head (they will come, they will come, they will find me, they will come...).   
  
She came closer again. "Let's see the rest of you, hmm?" He shuddered as she cut the fabric of his breeches, from his left hip down to the boot (they will come, they will come).   
  
She did the same on the other side until he stood naked before her (they will find me, they will come).   
  
"Ahhh, so _strong_ you are, so _young_ ." She touched the inside of his leg, moving from the ankle up.   
"Tell me, are you untouched?" She moved her hand to cup his ass (they will come, oh please let them come).   
  
"Or did your special friend have you like this?" Bucky's fear spiked at the mention of Tony, and at the same time the Lady moved her hand forward to touch his balls  (please no, please let them find me, please, please).   
  
She put her other hand on his shoulder while she fondled him. She whispered, hot breath in his ear, sounding smug. "I do hope your special friend is alright. It would be awfully bad luck should something happen to him." (No! Tony, no! Not Tony. Please be safe, please be safe, please be...)   
  
He felt her chuckle against his neck as she put both her hands on his shoulders, leaning some of her weight on him. She inhaled deeply, drinking him in. "Ahhh, true love... You're more afraid for him than for yourself." (No, no, no, Tony's fine, Tony's safe, please be safe)   
  
Bucky had given up the pretence of not crying and he felt the tears leaving trails on his cheeks. The litany in his head devolved to no, no, no, no...   
  
The Lady moved her head to his other side and whispered "can you imagine having him here, on display just like yourself..."  (no, no, no, no)   
  
He felt her lick his cheek. "Would he look as lovely as you? Would he cry as pretty?" (no, no, no, no, please, no)   
  
She moved in front of him. "What would you like me to do to him first? Make him bleed a little?" (No, no, no, no!)"   
  
He grunted with pain as she cut a circle in the skin of his groin. She wiped up some of the blood and when she painted his lips with it he gagged. "Now, now, lovely, maybe none for you then..." She licked the blood away from his lips and he gagged again, prompting her to backhand him across the face.   
  
"How _dare_ you, pathetic little bug!"  Bucky felt his eye swell shut.   
  
She moved away. "Look at what you made me do, now you're not as pretty anymore." She sounded as if she was pouting.   
  
After a pause she came closer again. "Would you like me to touch him then? Make him lose his mind with desire? I could you know…" She came closer still, pressing her whole body against his and moved around him, pushing up against his front, shimmying against the soft skin of his side and arm and stopping at his back again. He couldn't make any sense of what he was feeling, didn't try to (no, no, no, no, no).   
  
"Hmm? Cat got your tongue? I think you might need a visual _incentive_ for your fantasy..."   
  
She let go of him, he heard her come back around again. He cringed when she removed the blindfold. "Open your eyes for me, my lovely." Instead of obeying Bucky squeezed his eyes shut even more (no, no, no, no, no!).   
  
The Lady yanked on his hair with one hand and grabbed his throat with the other, sharp nails digging in his skin, drawing blood. "LOOK AT ME!" She screeched.   
  
Bucky opened his one good eye and through the haziness of his tears he saw what would've been a beautiful face, if not for the crazy glint in the eyes.   
  
The creature before him truly was the stuff of nightmares. Upper body of a human female, but on her head were huge antlers and her fingers ended in sharp talons. The lower body was that of a snake, red and green scales shimmering in the alien light. She drew herself up to her full height and towered over Bucky.   
  
From her upper jaw protruded fangs and a forked tongue slipped outside, tasting the air. What had Tony said? It was so hard to concentrate with this thing so close. The relicts fed on something? Like sadness or fear?   
  
Bucky knew he didn't stand a chance, no way could he fight this creature alone. With a shuddering breath he resigned himself to his fate. But he refused to give it what it needed. So he thought of the people he loved, fortifying himself with his memories. With love and light and warmth.

 He bid his loved ones a silent goodbye,  looked the creature straight in the eyes and spat out "Fuck you bitch." 

The Lady screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tony_

He feigned unconsciousness until he heard a blood curdling scream. Shrugging off and fighting his captors was easy, even with the hood over his head and his hands tied. Bunch of amateurs had left his hands in front of him.   
  
He kicked and punched, dodged and twirled until there were none standing. He pulled off the hood and examined his surroundings. "If you would do the honours, please Jarvis?"   
  
"Of course, sir." Jarvis squeezed himself past Tony's clothing and opened the handcuffs.   
  
He searched the thugs for anything useful and came up with a broadsword of subpar quality, he was disappointed neither Rollins nor Rumlow seemed to be here, he would have loved to get his hands on them.     
  
Another scream. He was already up and running before the echo faded away, that had been Bucky. "Now would be a really good time Nat!" He yelled.   
  
He was going at full speed, jumping over roots, dodging under protruding rocks, until he skidded to a halt at a fork in the cavern. Which way?   
  
Another scream and he was flying again, into the tunnel on the left. "Nat darling, I would very much like my boyfriend back in one piece" he shouted right before he entered a huge cavern.   
  
Not stopping he ran straight at the horrible tableau at the other end of the cave. "Hey ladybug, get your paws of my boy!"   
  
He knew he couldn't really harm the relict without his gear, much less kill it, but he could distract it away from Bucky.   
  
The snake thingy (he needed a better name for it) turned around, annoyed, where it had been biting (drinking?) Bucky's inner thigh. When it saw him coming, it lunged itself at him with impossible speed. He just barely jumped away in time. "Got any ideas J?"   
  
"Yes sir, dodge!" Another close call.   
  
"I'm reading energy signatures that signify mistress Romanova has some difficulty opening a portal in here. I suggest you keep our host occupied until she succeeds." With that Jarvis went over to Bucky to free him from his restraints.   
  
Razor sharp talons, check. Enormous antlers that could crush him in one go, check. Super speed, check. Projectile venom vomiting, because why not, check. At the moment all he could do was not get injured.   
  
"Have you come to play, pet? I was truly enjoying my time with my lovely", the thing taunted while it lunged again.   
  
The steel sword clattered harmlessly against the scales and Tony pivoted away just in time.   
  
"I do enjoy a game of Gwent", he grunted while trying to push the thing back with fast blows against the talons. "But I like my partners less scaly".   
  
A roll to the side when the thing spewed its venom, acid eating away at the rocks.   
  
"You've got a bit of a bad breath there lady". He tried to hurl some rocks at it, left hand signing Aard.   
  
The monster dodged them easily, advancing on Tony with a grin. "I like my partners less chatty, I think I will start with ripping out your tongue."   
  
Another narrowly avoided spew of venom. "I could fuck your lovely little friend with it! Oh my, the delightful irony!"   
  
From the corner of his eye Tony saw that Bucky didn't move from where he lay slumped down. This momentary distraction was enough for the monster to rake him with one of its talons. He grunted, but it was only his leather coat that hung in tatters.   
  
In a reflex he threw fire at the monster's face. The being screeched and the cavern filled with a nauseating smell as its hair and face burnt.   
  
Tony hurled fireball after fireball, intending to do as much damage as he could. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, already he felt himself tiring.   
  
He was near exhaustion and contemplating a tactical retreat when he heard the blessed sound of a portal opening behind him.   
  
"Move away Tones!" Rhodey came rushing by him, brandishing his silver sword, attacking the relict at full speed.   
  
Tony allowed himself a moment to regroup, then jogged over to Bucky where Steve was already trying to pick him up.   
  
"He needs _immediate_ medical attention sir."   
  
Tony cringed inwardly, it took quite a lot to have Jarvis sound this distressed. Steve and him lifted Bucky under an arm each and hurried him over to the portal.   
  
"Go on, take him through. And don't you dare come back here Steven Grant Rogers." Tony admonished Steve where he was dawdling on the portal's edge. "Bucky needs you, shoo."   
  
With that Tony turned back and took up his silver sword. Jarvis had already picked out three potions for him, he downed them in one go, trusting Jarvis with his life. The potions took hold immediately. He felt reinvigorated, powerful.   
  
With a grin he launched himself back in the fight, "leave some for me honeybear!"   
  
Ancient, evil, powerful though it may be, the relict didn't stand a chance against two witchers. Especially two who had fought side by side for decades. And they had found its weakness. One would hurl fire at it while the other attacked with the sword. They feigned, jumped and pivoted around it in a deadly dance until, at last, it didn't get back up.   
  
"After you, kind sir", Tony grinned.   
  
With one powerful stroke Rhodey cut off the head. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Epilogue_

Muttering under his breath Bucky finished the incantation, making the ball of energy he'd created explode outwards with a bang. Offensive spells were not his forte, he was much better at protective magic (the fates sure knew what they were doing, seeing as who they saw fit to partner him with), besides being a strong telepath. At 24, Bucky was not the oldest, but certainly not the youngest pupil here in Ban Ard. He didn't care much though, he was having a blast (pun intended). With today's lessons over he was on his way home, they had a dinner date with Steve and his girl.

Stevie, the knucklehead, had decided that life in a sleepy town as a mayor's clerk wasn't for him. Now he knew what was out there, he wanted to go into the world and Do Good. So he had hugged his mum and Peggy goodbye, and moved after Bucky into Natalia's castle. Bucky sighed, if he had half a chance he would settle down somewhere with his sweetheart and start a workshop, enjoy the quiet life. He had to admit Steve seemed much more himself now, though. With a rigorous training regime he had grown into his body, becoming a massive blond brute instead of the skinny stick he was just a few years ago. He had joined the Novigrad city watch and it suited him, he was sure to make captain before he turned thirty.

Bucky hurried to his room to get changed, greeting other students on his way. He was looking forward to seeing Novigrad again.  Apparently his _husband_ owned estates all over the country, with his primary residence in the capital. Bucky still felt a bit giddy using that word, as he watched the silver band glint in the sunlight.  

Every day he woke up grateful that he lived to make that dream come true. It had been touch and go. As soon as Steve had brought him through the portal, master Banner had put him in a magically induced coma, which was what saved him. The shock of suddenly being overwhelmed with all his power as the spell was lifted would surely have damaged his mind irreparably.

They kept him in a coma for nearly two weeks to recover physically from his ordeal. Steve told him Tony only left his side to relief himself. He slept beside Bucky in his bed, and only ate what others brought him. The only time he was gone longer than an hour was when master Banner threatened to put Tony in a coma as well if he didn't go wash himself thoroughly, citing hygiene as proper bedside protocol.

Bucky was still pretty out of it when they finally woke him up, but he clearly remembers how relieved he was at seeing Tony. He had grabbed hold of him and sobbed until he had drifted off again. They hadn't slept a day apart since.

Natalia had kept Bucky partially shielded for months, letting him get used to his powers in tiny increments. He was easily overwhelmed by all the thoughts and feelings of every being in the castle and he had to work hard to build up mental walls.

Bucky looked fondly back on this time at the castle, they had existed in their private little bubble. Each morning he would watch his lover, stripped down to his breeches, despite the freezing temperatures of Natalia's home country. Jarvis would cast a blue glow from the hollow in Tony's chest while Tony danced gracefully from one form into another. Sometimes Rhodey would join him and they would spar. Movements too fast for Bucky to follow, the only sounds the ringing of blade against blade and the joyful laughter of the two friends.

After, Bucky would go running with Steve, followed by training from Natalia. The afternoon was for meditating with master Banner and the rest of the day he spent with Tony.

_Tony_. Bucky honestly thought that the horrific events of a few years back were worth it if he could spent his time him. It had been a surprise to learn that Tony not only was a blacksmith and a witcher, but a rich nobleman as well. An influential and vindictive nobleman apparently, because Bucky later found out that Pierce and his cronies had been sentenced for life to work in the mines on the Skellige Islands. Steve was disappointed, claiming justice wasn't really served without a fair trial. But Bucky got grim satisfaction from imaging Rumlow there, and he had kissed Tony extra sweetly that night. It had taken Bucky months to be comfortable with any kind of intimacy again, he still got nightmares sometimes, but Tony had been nothing but patient and caring, always there but never pushing.

Now though, he was very much looking forward to making use of the huge four poster bed in their Novigrad home. During weekdays they had to make do with the smaller bed in his student’s chambers, which were ridiculously luxurious compared to the rooms other pupils had to share (no Tony, these are not _hovels_ , it's perfectly normal for students to share a room. Yes, okay, you make a valid point. No, of course I don't want to do that with another student present. Fine, but only a room big enough for the two of us, not my entire family...).

Struggling with his robe he entered his sitting room. Pulling the garment over his head he walked to the bedroom, halting in the doorway. Grinning like a cat who got the cream, Tony lay buck naked on the bed (I don't have a cheesy grin whenever you mention we're buck and stark naked Tony, I'm a sorcerer now, I grin sophisticated). “Well, hello there mister Stark-Barnes, fancy meeting you here!”.

“Tony!”, he squeaked. “I mean, hello mister Barnes-Stark, I thought I wouldn't see you until later…” Bucky hurried to the bed, stumbled over someone's boots and fell face down next to Tony's legs. 

“Still as suave as the day we met.” Tony petted him affectionately. “I sent Peter home early and thought Steve could stand to wait a bit...” Bucky crawled up onto his husband to kiss him deeply. Stevie could definitely wait...


End file.
